<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a taste of what's to come by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287021">Just a taste of what's to come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milky Way~ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Come Swallowing, Fellatio, Gary delivering the succ, Grooming, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Tail groping, cum in mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Cato receives an early Christmas present, but only a small taste of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocato/Little Cato/Gary Goodspeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milky Way~ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a taste of what's to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts">Mono_D_Duo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts">ZooFan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This gift, it was the most awesomest gift he'd ever get in his entire life, and he couldn't be any happier. But what was that gift, you wondered? You will certainly find out~.</p><p>There was Little Cato, on the bed, sandwiched between the best people in his existence. Avocato and Gary Goodspeed. He was behind him, licking and kissing lightly at his neck, while he rubbed and caressed his furred chest underneath his shirt. The other was planting kisses all over his cheek as he palmed his bulge. The kit sat, purring and moaning from the combined sensation as he clung to both men.</p><p>"I'm so gonna love this gift, you guys," He purred.</p><p>His dad kissed up from the back of his neck to his head where he licked across and nibbled on his ear, "Oh you will, son. But only a small dosage."</p><p>The blonde fondled the zipper on his pants.</p><p>"W-what kind of small dosage?" Little Cato asked, mewling at his father's soft paw rubbing circles around his chest. To which Gary's face was close quarters with his crotch.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"I almost forgot. That kind of dosage." The older Ventrexian turned his head and leaned down, pressing their lips together just as he felt his boyhood being pulled from his underpants, exposed to the air.</p><p>"Yep, and it's coming in red-hot, Spidercat." His other dad said proudly before going in to plant a kiss on the shaft. He kept it up until he felt a drop of pre-cum run down from the tip, he lapped it up and took him down to the hilt, gently swirling his tongue around it. The boy moaned in his father's mouth as he moved his hips up to acquire more of that graceful tongue. </p><p>He pulled up and sucked on the tip, earning another moan from the kit after he and his father separated, before going back down and up again. His best friend's voice encouraged him to pick up speed while he groomed his son's ears and sucked on them.</p><p>"A-aagh- yes." Little Cato meowed, grabbing on to a bundle of blonde hair to encourage him further. "M-more!" His father reached down and squeezed the base of his tail, making him buck up into the human's mouth, making him hum and caress his balls. Awesome couldn't even begin to describe the small part of this gift, instead, it was extremely awesome. Or ultra incredible, something like that. And he was all too grateful for it (even more come tomorrow).</p><p>Avocato's rough and warm tongue was one thing, slithering around from his tip to his base as he sucked him off tenderly and gracefully. But Gary? He might as well as stuck his dick into the definition of pleasure, as his tongue was smooth, warm, and just so gracious! One could imagine how he'd tongue that shaft as he bobbed his head up and down at a relatively steady pace. Before he'd even need to speed up, you would've already came by then.</p><p>The best thing was right, was Gary doing exactly that, but faster, and while his father stroked his quivering tail. The kit was bombarded with heaven on both sides, the fused sensation bringing him closer and closer until that fierce coil in his gut twisted, and...</p><p>"Unh! I'm cumming~!" He purred, nudging his head against the Ventrexian's chest as he bucked one final time into the human's mouth, releasing all he could into his mouth while he sucked at the same pace, swiveling his tongue around to coax more out. </p><p>"There you go, baby, let it all out," Avocato said softly, purring into Little Cato's ear, sending additional sparks up his spine. He groaned and thrust weakly into his mouth until he felt him pull off slowly, and with a pop. The boy then fell slack on the feline's chest, his spent prick slithering back into it's hiding place as the blonde watched, swilling his climax around before swallowing.</p><p>He let him collect himself before cupping his chin and bringing him in for a kiss as he zipped up his pants. Their tongues clash, human and Ventrexian, exchanging tastes among one another until they released to catch their breaths. Little Cato purred softly to the taste of spunk on his tongue while Avocato nuzzled against his head.</p><p>"Hehehe, I'm so gonna love tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>